Champions on Ice
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Anything John can do, Randy can do it better. Especially when John can barely do it in the first place. *JohnCena/RandyOrton Slash*


**Champions on Ice**

"I can't believe you've never done this before!" Randy grinned down at John, who was trying to delay the inevitable by pretending to have trouble tying his laces. "It's so much fun!"

The usually chipper Cena could only grumble to himself as he attempted to gain control over his mutinous laces. "You say fun; I say broken tibia."

An outrageously happy couple glided past them, skating hand in hand across the ice. John had expected Randy to make some snide comment about their public display of affection. Much to his annoyance, Orton was too preoccupied with getting Cena in a skating spirit. They were, of course, at an iconic location. The ice rink at Lincoln Center in New York City. When Randy had expressed his uncontrollable urge to go ice skating, John had expected some rinky-dink rink. That way, if he happened to land on his ass, he wouldn't have an audience. Leave it to Randy to choose such a public venue for his humiliation.

"And I _have_ done this before," corrected John. He gingerly eased himself to his feet. While a bit on the wobbly side, he was certain he could hold his own on the ice. "It's just been a while since I've skated. Won't take me too long to get reacquainted."

The smirk on Randy's face spoke of his disbelief. "Okay, I'll have the hotel get some icepacks ready."

"I don't know which is worse." John clomped behind Randy as they made their way to the ice. "When you've won the Heavyweight Title or when you've lost it. Either way, you can be a bit full of yourself."

"At least I don't have an evil twin." Randy laughed as John stumbled, grabbing the back of a bench for support.

Whenever the two of them were feeling a bit playful, John would Mr. Hyde himself into his evil twin, Jack. And Jack could be very, _very_ entertaining.

Taking a few moments to steady himself, John asked, "Must you talk about him in public? You want Jack to pay you a visit?"

"Maybe later," chuckled Randy. "I think I'm still recovering from his last visit."

Randy stepped onto the ice, skating a few feet away. Backwards. Which caused even more grumbling on John's part. It did Randy's heart good to see his partner so out of sorts. It sometimes seemed that Cena excelled at everything he attempted. Not that John didn't know how to work his ass off. He put one hundred percent of himself into the business. It was nice to see the WWE golden boy out of his element.

If John thought his ice skating skills would suddenly come flooding back once his skates touched the ice, he was sorely mistaken. To his credit, he did not immediately fall down. John managed to stay on his feet. His knees, however, were of different minds regarding the current situation. One was gung-ho to go forward while the other requested further discussion on the matter.

To claim that he moved at a snail's pace would have been an insult to snails everywhere. John kept one hand on the low wall as he progressed, inch by painstakingly precise inch. He paid no mind to those whizzing past him. John concentrated solely on maintaining his upright position.

"It might help," supplied Randy, "if you glided a bit more. Rather than stomping like Godzilla all over a decimated Tokyo."

John did as instructed. Using small glides, he found the going much smoother.

"You ready to let go of the wall now?"

"Hell no!"

For Randy, watching John cling to the wall, employing a grip that probably would have broken bone, was funnier than a _Three Stooges_ marathon.

Contrary to what some of his opponents might have believed, compassion was not a foreign concept. "Take my hand." Randy offered it willingly. His smile remained firmly in place, but it was no longer mocking. "Lean on me for a while and give the wall a break. I'm starting to get a bit jealous of your attachment."

A part of John was surprised that Randy made the offer. A part of Randy was even more surprised when John took him up on it. It was a pleasant surprise all around.

Randy chivalrously bore John's weight. He did not smirk or snicker as John struggled to match his gliding rhythm. He maintained a comfortable closeness to the wall, in case John suddenly needed extra support. Sedately, they made their rounds. Keeping well out of the way of the more energetic skaters.

Out of the corner of his eye, Randy spied John smiling at him. It was his goofiest grin to date. "What?"

John opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Tell me."

"You'll think it's stupid." John focused on the ice in front of him.

"No, I won't," pressed Randy. "Please tell me."

It was not everyday that he got Orton to say please. "Promise you won't laugh or put down what I'm about to say."

"When have I ever…" John's glare cut him off mid-statement. "Pinky swear."

Drawing a deep breath, John took the plunge. "I was just thinking how nice it is to know that I can depend on you. More than nice, really. _Nice_ doesn't really come close to expressing my true feelings. And if you keep making that face every time I bring up my feelings, you're gonna be sleeping in the bathtub tonight."

The Feelings conversation never failed to make Randy uncomfortable. It elevated their status from _A Good Time Had by All_ to _A Committed Relationship_. Randy held no delusions that he was anything less than committed. John was the only one for him. But _feelings_! Having them was perfectly acceptable as long as they didn't have to talk about them. Randy had figured they had put all that behind them once they had cleared the I Love You hurdle and started reserving hotel rooms with a single bed.

"I'll always be here for you, John. Even if it's only to be a pain in your ass." Quick to change the subject, Randy made a suggestion. "Let's get some hot chocolate after this. And a pretzel. Can't be in New York City and not have a pretzel. You interested?"

"You buyin'?"

"Am I out of the bathtub tonight?"

"Yeah."

"And can Jack come out of the box to play?"

John smiled sinfully as he raked his eyes up and down Randy's body. "I think he can be persuaded."

If there was one thing Randy knew, it was how to strike a deal in his own favor. "Then I'm buying."

A woman suddenly leapt in front of them. She executed a perfect flying camel, which turned into a flawless sit spin that led into a delicate layback spin. Having finished her combination, she waved at the two men before skating away.

As one, Randy and John declared, "Now, that's just showing off!"

**END**


End file.
